A Second Chance
by Sprinkles791
Summary: I laid there, waiting for death to come and sweep me of my feet, and take me to Tuataras. I had no purpose on this place. I'm a traitor, a worthless soul with no heart and nothing to live for. I was useless, a heartless, low demigod. I waited for the final blow, but instead, a second chance came.


**Okay. This is my first full length story. It's realted to PJO, but's its an OoC story. I hope you like it! **

***This is a prolouge. You will find out the names in the first chapter. :)***

* * *

I laid there, waiting for death to come and sweep me of my feet, and take me to Tuataras. I had no purpose on this place. I'm a traitor, a worthless soul with no heart and nothing to live for. I was useless, a heartless, low demigod. I have disgraced my heritage, both sides of my family, or was my family. I hung my head low. I placed my hand over my wound, a deep cut across my stomach. I painfully lifted my head up. I looked at the monster in front of me. I was waiting for his blow.

The Minotaur raised his head, preparing to shove his deadly poisoned horns to plunge into my heart and lungs. I closed my eyes, and lifted my chin. I was going to die with my head up. I know I won't be accepted, but I want to be known as a proud traitor, even though my actions were for good purposes, not deadly ones. I anxiously waited. The blow never came, instead a grunt and a loud _thump_ came. I hesitantly opened my eyes to be bewildered by the scene in front of me.

A boy, probably a demigod, was fighting the beast. I must say, he fought valiantly, but it was an empty act for I am a traitor, a plague, a disgrace to demigods and the gods. I observed him. He dodged neatly and was light and graceful. I was slowly closing into the darkness. I watched him again. He lunged a few strikes, each time weakling the beast. The monster charged again and ran into a tree. He was stuck. He pulled with his might and finally broke lose, but losing a horn in the process. He yowled in pain. He looked at the demigod with murderous eyes. He charged once again.

Was it a sight to see, yes? He simply side stepped and plunged his sword into the monster's shoulder. The beast cried in pain and clung to his wounded shoulder. He knocked the boy with his mighty fist and he lost his balance. He skidded across the ice, towards the tree with the horn. He lost the sword, his only chance of survival.

He stood and walked cautiously backwards. He walked back into the tree. He looked for his sword, but only found the horn. The Minotaur regained his cool and looked for his prey. He spotted it and prepared to charge. The teen desperately looked at his options. It was too late, or was it?

The beast charge put the boy pulled the horn out. He slightly burned his hands but ignored it. He charged at the beast also. The plunged it into the beast heart. The beast fell onto the ground, dead. He turned into a puff of dust instantly.

He slowly stood up, obviously exhausted. Then, he quickly realized why he did it. He whipped his at me, fear in his eyes. He dashed towards me, but I was already gone. I wasn't completely gone, because all I saw was his eyes, his grey and green eyes. They were full of pain because of me. I cause destruction everywhere I go, and everyone I see. I then fell into the hands of Hypnos.

When I awoke, I was in deep pain. I was covered in bruises and blood, and_ bandages_? I closed my eyes and opened them again. I saw a figure. He was sitting in front of a fire place. I was in a house, under blankets, with no blood. I sighed in relief. I was warm and in shelter. I wanted to go back to sleep, but my stomach had other plans. He growled loudly, causing the boy to turn around. He smiled warmly. He stood up.

"You're awake." he simply said. I, for one, was disappointed. But somehow, I had a feeling I would be alright.

I couldn't talk. My throat was burning and I felt dizzy. My body was so sore and achy; it was telling me it was hit by a bull, which is actually true considering I fought a bull monster. Of course, my being proud and self-conscience pretended that I didn't feel a thing, which is so wrong. I just lifted my head and studied him.

Boy, he was like a book. I could obviously tell her was relaxed (somewhat), but was anxious and his eyes clearly states, _I've been a nervous wreck and I pretended I was all mucho-macho! Go me!_ Boys, will they ever stopped like they know what they're doing when they don't?

"How do you feel?" He dumbly asked. See what I mean?

"Like I been hit by an angry bull who has no manners whatsoever." I stated. He chuckled at that. I can be funny when I want to be.

"That's good, you aren't paralyzed. Are you hungry or thirsty?" Is he trying to baby me?

"No, I'm not. I'm not hungry after I was nearly died multiple times and been unconscience for, how long? A day or two? I'm neither hungry nor thirsty." I sarcastically said. He shrugged and stood up. I was getting irritated.

"I was kidding, I'm starving! Have you ever heard of sarcasm?" I pleaded. He smirked and gave me a bowl of soup and a bottle of water.

"So, who are you?" he asked. I was sipping my bowl of soup and looked at him. I raised an eyebrow. He just shrugged and motioned me to answer. I set the soup down.

"I'm Lily. I'm a demigod. I like soup and the color gold, The End."

"I'm Chase. I'm a legacy. I like blue food and the colors green and grey, The End."

"Nice story Chase. Now, can I get back to my soup? It's calling to me. And I'm calling to it to." I asked. He chuckled again. Ne nodded and I ate my delicious soup. He sat in front of me, staring. How rude of him. I looked at him weird.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do you want soup to? You can't have mine, its mine. Grr…." I questioned. He seems to like to laugh a lot.

"No, I don't your germy soup. I already had some." He pointed to the empty bowl.

"My soup is not germy! It's perfectly fine." My throat is burning again. I need SOUP!

"Yes it is. Listen, can, can I ask you something?" he stuttered. I looked at him weird again.

"Um, I guess."

"Well, I was wandering. How could a pretty girl like you, who has some humor, be fighting a monster, when she is only mere miles from Camp Half-Blood, alone with no satyr or anything, and is about sixteen or seventeen?"

"Um, well. I frankly don't belong there. I'm not exactly, welcomed." I answered. He looked at me with confusion. He was about to ask something when I heard noises. I whipped my head towards the noise. I tensed. He seemed to notice that.

"It's cool, it's my parents." He comforted. Well, tried. That did not calm me down at all. My pupils grew and nothing moved. Then, the door handle began to turn. I braced myself. Of course, I have was definitely not prepared for this. Then again, I think no one was, including that kid Chase.

* * *

**Whacha think? Should I continue? 5 reviews for the decision! ;)**


End file.
